Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Viral Immunity, organized by Jonathan W. Yewdell, Donna L. Farber, Nicole Baumgarth and Jack R. Bennink. The meeting will be held in Breckenridge, Colorado, from January 11-16, 2015. The most exciting recent advances in viral immunity include the increased understanding of the role of innate immune mechanisms, interaction between innate and adaptive immunity, pathogen manipulation of host responses, activation of immune responses and immune effector functions. Despite these advances, basic mechanisms of anti-viral immunity are poorly characterized for many acute infections and less understood for chronic infections. Efforts are also required to exploit recent research advances to improve vaccine design and therapeutic intervention. This Keystone Symposia meeting on Viral Immunity will include both innate and adaptive immunity, and juxtapose animal models with human studies, as it attempts to foster collaborative efforts between attending viral immunologists working in disparate systems and models.